Stepping Up
by Words4You
Summary: We're like a family. A very dysfunctional family. There's Glimmer the mean dance Captain, Cato and Clove the best friends that want to be more, Annie and Finnick the couple that no one expected, Rory and Prim the other best friends that should be together and Gale, Peeta, and I. We all go to highschool and dance together with the hope of becoming one of the best dancers in Panem.
1. Sweat on the Dance Floor

**So this story is going to be a bit more like Fire Girl. Modern day Panem. Ebjoy**

Katniss (POV)

"Prim I'm sure you're going to make it," I tell Prim. I honestly have no clue why she's worrying. She's way better than anyone my age was when they were fifteen.

"Well, I mean this is a new dance studio, and this one is way better than my other studio," she says.

"The worst that can happen is you don't get Elite Team," I say. The way that this studio runs is that there's Elite Team, which is the best team in the studio. Then there's Beta team, which is lower than Elite, than Recreational. Fifteen people between the ages of fourteen and nineteen make each team. I'm hoping on making Elite team, because at my last studio I was the best on the highest team, however, the people are much better dancers in Twelve. District Twelve is dirt poor, and the least desirable district, however our one redeeming grace is we have great dancers.

"Well this is it," Prim says when we reach the studio, "This studio holds our fate."

"You're so dramatic," I snort, "Jus because you don't make a team, it doesn't wreck your life."

"I want to be a famous dancer," she tells me, "If I can't make Elite, then I should give up my dream."

"All right," I say opening the door, "Hope your dream works out for you then." The studio lobby isn't as nice as our old one in Ten, but that was expected. Like I said the dancers are good, we're just poor. All of the money that they win at competitions usually goes to the Hospital in Twelve. The lobby is made up of old, ratty wood floors, with stonewalls and a couch. Each wall has a door. I assume that one of them is used for the office, because it has a big sign saying OFFICE. I'm pretty smart.

"Come in," says a female voice after I knock on the door. I open the door and step into the room. The room smells like a mix of cleaner and coffee. I find a man and women sitting in chairs and drinking something.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen," I tell them.

"Hello Katniss," says the man, ""My name is Cinna, and this is Effie." I nod and try not to stare at Effie. She looks… strange. I assume that she came from the Capitol, because her clothes and hair are very ostentatious. Which is a huge contrast from Cinna's outfit choices.

"I'm Prim Katniss's sister," Says Prim, "We just moved here."

"Oh," says Effie, "Have you girls danced before?" she asks us. It takes full concentration from me to understand Effie. Her voice is very high pitched and she hisses on any letter that has an S. She's definitely from the Capitol.

"Yes. We danced at our dance school in District Ten. We were both on the Elite team there," I tell them. I didn't tell them to brag, I told them because I want them to know how good we are.

"District Ten," says Effie clapping her hands, "They had some interesting choreography last year."

"I was the dance captain, so I made it up," I tell her.

She looks at Cinna then back at us, "Well my dear, we'd love to see how both of you dance. Just go into Studio One, and there's cubbies where you can place your bags. I'm sure the girls and boys will welcome you graciously."

"Okay, thanks," I tell them before leaving the office.

"They were really impressed when they found out you were the dance Captain of your last team," whispers Prim.

"You think?" I ask her.

She nods, "Absolutely. You're so going to make the team."

"Well you're as good as me, so you'll make the team too," I tell her for the hundredth time today. Just as I grab the door nod to open the door to Studio One I feel a wash of nervous energy.

"What? Open the door," Prim says.

"I'm so nervous," I tell her.

"What if the girls don't like me," I say.  
"That's your worry?" Prim says opening the door.  
Prim (POV)

I bring my stuff over to the cubby and start warming up. Just as I'm touching my toes a boy comes over and sits beside me.

"You're new," he says. Obviously, I think to myself. Did you see me here last year? However, I'm thankful that he's trying to be nice, so I respond with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes I am. I just moved from Ten," I tell him.

"Well I'm Tate," he tells me.

"Prim," I say shaking his hand.

"So you're from Ten?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I danced at the dance school in ten," I say, "We're you on the team last year?"

He nods, "I've been on the team for one year. I'm fifteen right now," he says.

"Me too," I say excited that I know someone my age, "Are there any other fifteen year olds?"

"Well there are tons here. Everyone wants to make the team. But only fifteen do. Last year there was me, Rue, and… Rory," he says rolling his eyes when he says Rory.

"Whose Rory?" I ask him.

"Typical bad boy. He's talented, but doesn't try hard, and misses a lot of classes. He also refuses to wear leotards."

"Well I agree with him. At my old studio we banned them, because they look weird."

He gives me an odd look, "But you can't go against rules."  
"I guess that's true," I say and then try and change the subject, "So what's your favorite style of dance?"

"Ballet, and jazz," he tells me.

"I like Lyrical and hip hop, but I also love jazz."

"I don't believe that hip hop is a style of dance," He tells me.

"Why not?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"Because, it's street dance. Ballet is art, and dance is art," he says.

"All right ladies and gentleman," yells Effie over the noise. Everyone stops talking and looks over at her.

"Thank you," she says, "Now this day will be very taxing for some of you. However, the best dancers don't give into pain or being tired. You will start off with learning a jazz routine. Then we'll cut some more. We'll then move into lyrical. Then we'll cut more of you. We'll move through ballet, and then hip hop. Then twenty of you will still b standing. You will each have thirty seconds to freestyle by yourself. Finally fifteen of you will remain. We'll then talk about it in our office and then post the results. Good luck to all of you."

I feel lie throwing up. This is going to be so nerve wracking. I'm already at a disadvantage, because of one my age, and Effie and Cinna don't even know me.

"Good luck," Tate says patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I say giving him a smile.

Katniss (POV)

"So I hear that you're from District Ten," says a boy.

I nod my head, "I just moved."

"You look like you're from around here though," he notices.

"Well my family is originally from here. Both of my parents were born here. However, they moved to Ten when I was One."

"So how old are you now?" he asks me.

"Sixteen," I tell him.

"I'm eighteen. The names Gale Hawthorne," he says shaking my hand.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say. I like Gale. He seems more like me. Quiet, not interested in showing off.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asks me.

"Prim, she's the blonde one over there," I say pointing at her. She looks like she's freaking out right now. She's doing her shake thing. She shakes her hand ten times, then her other one, then her left leg, then her right. She then does it all over again, but then nine times, then eight and so on and on…

"Is she okay?" he asks me.

"No," I say sighing, "She thinks that she's not going to make it."

"Well it is hard to make it. You can't be crushed if you don't make it," he tells me.  
"That's what I said, but she wants to be a dancer. The thing is her strength is hip hop. There aren't a lot of hip hop jobs available."

He laughs, "She reminds me of my brother."

"Whose he?" I ask him.

He grabs my arm and turns my around, "See him the boy with the dark brown hair?" he asks me while pointing.

There's a boy who keeps turning. I feel bad for him, because he makes it to five and then falls out. By the third time he falls he starts getting really angry, "The boy doing turns?"

"That's Rory," he says, "He's fifteen."

"So is Prim. Maybe they'll be friends."

"Maybe we'll be friends?" He asks me.  
"Sure," I say feeling pleased that I was able to make one friend. I'm sort of a loner. I've always been one. At my old school I didn't talk to anyone. They called me emo, because I liked to hide, and I wore black. It also didn't help that I hunted animals. The only place that I really had friends was at the dance studio. However, I still wasn't upset about moving.

We start learning the Jazz routine. It's very easy and requires minimal technique and style. Prim and I both learn it with ease. When it comes time to perform they break us into groups and we have to perform. It's hard to tell whose amazing based on the simple choreography, but Gale and his brother seem pretty good. After everyone danced Effie says, "Alright I'm going to call out the first names of those who made it."

"Tate, Finnick, Annie, Rue, Gale, Rory, Kate…" the list goes on and on, "Prim, Katniss." I sigh in relief when I hear my name. I've made it to the next round. The Lyrical routine is a lot harder than the jazz and the ballet one makes the Lyrical dance easy. However Prim and I both make it to through each round. Now It's the last round and twenty of us are left. The music will play and we all have to freestyle to the music one at a time.

Prim (POV)

The music starts and she calls Gale. The boy that I saw Katniss talking too moves forward and starts dancing. He's decent. His jumps are high and he can do tons of turns, however he's not flexible.  
"Rory!" That was the boy that Tate was telling me about.

A boy with brown hair steps forward. He starts doing a jazz routine, but it has a hip hop vibe. It's a lot like I was planning to do. He's actually really good. I find myself smiling when I watch him, because he puts out a really fun vibe when he dances.

"Rue," A small girl with dark skin steps forward and starts dancing. She's a really pretty dancer, much different than Rory.

"Katniss." Katniss steps forward and like always she's really good.

"Prim!" This is my chance I think to myself as I step into the center of the room. I start dancing. Suddenly I don't even have to tell myself what to do. I find my body just moving to the music.

"Glimmer!" I step out of the center wiping the sweat from my brow.  
"Nice job," Katniss says giving me a high five.

"You too," I tell her.

Katniss (POV)

The next few minutes are agonizingly painful. I need to know if I made it. Everyone else seems to be chatting, and in good sprits. I couldn't imagine opening my mouth. I'd probably throw up.

Cinna and Effie enter the room with the sheet of paper holding my fate. Cinna is the one who talks this time, "We'd like to thank you all for trying out. There was really so much talent. And please remember that there's always next year."

Effie takes the paper an sticks it to the board, "Now, if you don't make it please get your items and leave the building. If you did, we need you to stay here."

"You may now run to the board," Cinna says. Everyone takes off running so that they can be first to see who made it. I catch my breath and then look up at the board.

**Glimmer **

**Clove**

**Cato**

**Finnick**

**Annie**

**Johanna**

**Peeta **

**Gale**

**Rory **

**Rue**

**Olly**

**Thresh**

**Tate **

**Madge**

**Prim **

**Katniss **

Prim! Katniss! We both made it! I grab Prim and then pull her into a hug, "Prim!"

"Katniss!" she squeals.

"Congrats," says Gale giving me a high five.

"You too," I say still smiling.

"Miss Effie. There's sixteen names. Not fiftten," says a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well there's was too much talent to turn away. Plus you're allowed to have up to twenty people in a number. We just think it's easier to make the number together, if we have less people."

"But, as dance captain I'm worried. We've never had this many people!" says the girl.

"Well, I think you'll be able to handle it," Cinna says, "Now, we'd like you guys to get to know each other a bit. Maybe you can all go get smoothies or something."

"What a great suggestion!" Effie says. Everyone goes over to the cubbies and starts grabbing their bags.

"So, what part of Twelve do you live in?" Gale asks me.

"Um… I heard someone call it the Seam," I say.

"Me too, maybe we can walk to dance together and stuff," he suggests.

"That'd be nice. For Prim too, I don't think she's met Rory yet," I say.

"Okay, so after the smoothie place, let's walk home together," he says.

"Deal."

Prim (POV)

"Hey, good job on making it," says Tate.

"Thanks, you too," I say. I'm so happy and excited to make the team. I'm one of the four youngest on the team.

"This is Rue," he says introducing me to the dark skinned girl.

"Hi," she says giving me a wave. I can sense that she's a little shy.

"I'm Prim," I say.

"That's a pretty name. You're a really good dancer," she tells me.

"Thanks, you are too. You have such good technique," she tells me. She smiles shyly and giggles. I see everyone leaving to go get smoothies so I follow them. When we arrive at the juice place I order mango cherry. Everyone always thinks I'm weird, because no one gets that combo, but I've liked it since I was young. I follow Tate and Rue over to a table.

"So, Prim you moved here from Ten?" Rue asks me.

"Yep, Katniss was the old dance captain."

"Oh, so I bet she's good," Rue says.

I nod, "She's great!"

Suddenly the blonde haired girl knocks the boy named Rory and he falls my way. I swear it happens in slow motion. I see his drink leaving his hand and it lands on my lap. It's ice cold and I jump up.

"These were TNA shorts!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he says grabbing the napkins from the table. He pleases them in my hand, "I got pushed it wasn't on purpose." His face is beet red, and it's kind of cute. I also notice that he was drinking Mango Cherry smoothie. Everyone in the juice bar is silent, waiting to see what I'll say.

I smile, "Well, usually I'd get mad, but you're drinking Cherry Mango smoothie. So I'll let you go."

His face lights up in a beautiful smile, "My mom owns a laundry place. She'll do your shorts for you free of charge," he tells me.

"Well, then there's no way I can stay mad at you," I say and then extend my hand, "I'm Prim."

"I know who you are, you're a great dancer. I'm Rory."

**So what did you think? Do you want more? Let me know. **


	2. Lives Off of the Dance Floor

**Hey guys. Thanks for all of the positive feedback. I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story. This chapter is dedicated to LondonJewel 3/ Thanks for your review. It was really sweet. **

**This chapter is an introduction chapter to all of the characters, so bear with me. It's important to read though. **

Glimmer (POV)

"So what do you think of the new team?" I ask my group of Clove, Cato, Finnick, Marvel, Peeta, Olly, Tate, and Annie. Annie is the newest member of the careers. Rory is usually a part of our group too, but he had to bring Prim to his mom's Laundry place.

"It's good," says Cato who appears to be bored out of his mind.

"What do you guys think of the new girls Prim and Katniss?" Asks Clove.

I roll my eyes, "I'm so annoyed that they are even on the team. They're going to bring us down."

"I don't think that," Annie says, "I think that they're really good."

"That Prim girl dances a lot like Rory. They'll probably get a duet," Finnick says.

"I think that Katniss girl will get a solo," Peeta says, "Katniss will get a jazz solo, and Prim will get a lyrical or hip hop."

All of this positive talk infuriates me, "Guys! Katniss's feet are awful!"

"Not really," Olly says.

"Well they're an enemy of me. So they are an enemy of all of you," I remind them.

"Why?" Asks Annie knitting her brows in confusion.

"Because that's the careers pact. We have each other's back," Clove says.

"No," Annie says, "Why are they your enemy?"

This question throws me, because I don't know why I don't like her. I just don't, "A lot of history is all… that I don't want to talk about.

"What if Prim gets close with Rory? Will you let Prim be in the careers?" Asks Tate.

"I don't know. Maybe," I say not feeling opposed to the suggestion. Katniss won't get in, but if Prim does I won't mind.  
"Prim is a good dancer, She's pretty and if Rory thinks she's cool then she should be allowed in," Clove says.

"That was hilarious when Rory spilled the juice on Prim," I say laughing at the memory.

"Rory was just like uh um.. and then in his head he was like you're so pretty," Finnick says.

"You think she's pretty?" Peeta says mockingly, "Ew you like younger girls. You're seventeen and she's fifteen!"  
Finnick's face looks horrified and I snicker at him, "EW no. Well for a fifteen year old she's pretty. I don't like her, that's gross, but Rory can like her."

Rory (POV)  
"I'm so sorry, "I say again." I honestly feel so bad, because I don't even know the girl and I already spilt juice on her pants… ice cold juice too.

"It's fine," she says, "It's kind of funny, that that's how I met you."

"Aren't I great at first impressions," I joke.

"The best," she says back. Prim seems cool. It will take a while until I get to know the true Prim, but I can see us being friends.

"So I heard that you don't like wearing leotards," she says.

"Where did you here that?" I ask her, "I mean it's true, but wh-."  
"Tate," she tells me.

I roll my eyes, "Tate? I don't know what his problem is with me. I've never done anything to him. I've never played a trick on him, or been rude. He just doesn't like me," I tell her, "If he tells you anything about me, can you please come and tell me to see if it's true."

"Of course I would. I know all about gossip and rumors," she says sighing, "He seemed really threatened by you," she says. I sometimes wondered if that was it. However, we've never really been in direct competition. There was just one time when we both had a solo and I beat him. But that was when we were thirteen and we were on the Beta Team.

I shrug my shoulders, "That would be almost flattering if he was threatened. However, he's a good dancer why would he be threatened by me?"

"Because you have your own style when you dance. He's all technique. Trust me, I'd rather watch you then him," Prim says.

This comment causes me to blush, "Well thanks."

Prim (POV)

"This is my moms Laundry place," Rory says pulling me inside. The door opens with a ding, which is something I love. I'm not sure why but when I walk into a store and a little bell chimes, it makes me feel cozy.

"Hey mom," says Rory to the lady who is behind the counter. She's a skinny young women with hair that is starting to grey. She looks worn down and tired, but you can see the glint of happiness in her eye when she sees Rory.

"Hello Rory," she says walking over and giving him a hug. She kisses him on the head which causes me to giggle.

"Ew mom," He says pulling away.  
"What Rory's too old for him mom now?" she asks him while putting her hands on her hips.

Rory looks embarrassed and confused so he changes the subject quickly, "This is Prim," he says shoving me forward.

"Hi," I say waving my hand.

"Hello dear, I don't recognize you," she says.

"I'm new, I moved here from District Ten. Rory and I are both on the same dance team," I say.

"Elite Team, all the usuals made it," Rory tells her.

"But if Prim made it, who didn't?" She asks him.

"Chase, and Kate. Prim's sister also made it."

His mom's eyes bulge out after hearing that Kate and Chase got cut, "Kate and Chase. You must be amazing then."

"I'm okay," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, so mom. The reason why we're here is that I spilt juice on Prim's shorts," Rory starts to say. However he stops when he sees her laughing, "What?"

"Great first impression Rory." I snort out in laughter.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you could wash them for her… free of charge… since you know, it's all my fault."

"Of course. Do you have anything to wear while I'm washing them?" she asks me.

I nod, "I have track pants in my bag."

"Well okay just go into the bathroom and change then bring your shorts back out to me. You guys can have some cookies while I wash your shorts," she tells me. "

"Okay," I say walking into the bathroom.

"I'm Hazel by the way!" she calls to me when I shut the door. I open it and poke my head out.

"Okay, I'll remember that."

Katniss (POV)

"This is my house," I say pointing at the small shack like structure. It's a really small place, because it's only five rooms. There's one bigger room that has the kitchen and a couch and chair for when we watch TV. The second room is the bathroom. Then there's three other rooms for our bedrooms. I gave Prim the biggest bedroom, because I truly don't need a lot of space. I just need a single bed and a closet.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess," Gale says.

"But we won't be in the same class," I say feeling disappointed. It would be nice to know at least one person.

"We will have lunch together though. So maybe we can sit together," he suggests.

"Sure, that sounds nice," I say.

"By the way, you see that house over there in the distance with the red roof?" he asks me.

"Yep. Is that your house?" I ask him.

"No I just wanted to show you it," he says.

"Oh," I say feeling slightly confused.

"No it's my house. I was being sarcastic," he says, "So see you tomorrow."

"See you," I say opening the door. I see my mom cooking dinner in our shabby kitchen when I enter.

"Where's Prim?" asks my mom. I place my jacket on one of the hooks and answer her.

"She left with Rory. I walked home with his older brother Gale today," I tell her.

"You let her walk home with a stranger?" My moms asks me in shock.

"Well, he spilled juice on her, so he took her to his mom's laundry place to wash them free of charge," I say and then smile, "It was so funny. He spilt it and then everyone was silent. He was just like uh um uh. Deer in the headlights."

"Well Prim is beautiful. He must have been slapping himself in the inside," mom says as she pours me a cup of tea.

"Yeah, she did really well today. We both made the Elite Team."

Her face lights up in a smile, "Good job honey. That's amazing!"  
"I was wondering if maybe we could celebrate. Have a dinner or something," I suggest.

"We can't afford to go out," She reminds me.

"Well, maybe something will work out. I was thinking of getting a job. I could help out around here."

"How much money is it to be on the team?" she asks me.

"I'm not to sure, but it can't be much more than in Ten. It's probably less," I say.

"I don't know if we can afford it," mom says.

"Well if I get a job we can," I say.

"No, if you get a job it should be going towards a house, or something useful!" I roll my eyes, because I swear we have this fight every month.

"Dance _is _useful!" I shout at her, "Why can't you see that?"

"Dance sucks up money," she shouts back at me, "Neither you nor Prim is good enough to make it big as a dancer!"

"Take that back!" I scream, "I don't know if I'm good enough, but Prim is amazing. She will be famous!"  
"NO she won't!

"I can't even lay my eyes on you!" I cry running to my room. I can't quit dance. It brings me so much joy. My dad wants me to dance. He died when I was twelve and he said his greatest joy was watching Prim and I dance. He told me that I had to dance, because I was born to do it. I look at the picture of him on my bedside table and smile. I know that my dad is watching me right now. He's always watching me and I hope he's proud of me.

Clove (POV)

"Well see you at school tomorrow Clove," Glimmer says.

"See you," I say as I walk inside the apartment building. Glimmer thinks that I live at the top of the building in the penthouse. I definitely don't. I live at the end of the Seam. I have a job, which is how I can pay for dance. I lie to everyone, because Glimmer would never be my friend if she knew I was poor. It's not that hard to keep my secret, because I live with my grandma who can't leave her house. Once I wait my ten minutes I leave the building and take the back way so that I won't run into anyone. There's a fence separating the Seam from the town and Victors Village that is always open, however I go to the edge of the fence and crawl over there. One time I ran into Gale and Rory, and I can't risk that again. I climb over the fence and then run to my house.

"Hello Clove," grandma says.

"Hi grandma," I say running over and planting a kiss on her cheek, "How are you?"

"I'm good dear, how was dance?" she asks me.

"It was good, I made the Elite team again," I tell her.

"Did Glimmer?" she asks me. Grandma knows all about everyone on the dance team. I tell her everything. She's the only who listens to me. I'm actually from District Two. My parents died in a fire. I would have died too, but I was visiting grandma at the time. So I decided to live with her. She doesn't have very much money, but my parents never listened to me. My mom did drugs, and my dad was busy with work.

"Glimmer made it, so did the usuals. Chase and Kate got cut for these new girls. Katniss and Prim. They're pretty good," I tell her.

"Chase and Kate… I never liked Kate. Wasn't she in the careers?" she asks me.

I nod my head, "Glimmer wants to add Prim."

"You girls and your dumb cliques," she says.

"I know, but I'd rather be in it, than not," I say.

"Trust me, one day you won't want to be in the clique."

"Look, Glimmer can be mean to people, but she also has a heart. She's my best friend," I say.

"Then why can't you tell her that you live in the Seam?" She asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know."

Annie (POV)

I don't know how I feel about being in the career's group. They have such a bad reputation at school. They all stay in a group and pick on people. I wonder if any of them think the group is stupid. The only person who I know doesn't like the group is Rory. He was just thrown into the group, because of how good he is at dance, however, he doesn't tell the guys at school that he dances. He's a tough guy at school. He tells people that he has a job cleaning the studio, and that's why they talk to him. He also tells people that he tried out just for jokes. I don't know how his secret hasn't gotten out. It will soon though, because that's a big one to hide.

"Annie how was dance?" asks my mom.

"Good," I say biting my nail.

"Did you make the team?" she asks me.

"Uh huh," I say.

"Well that's nice, how about you sit down. I would like to discuss something with you."

"Oh okay," I say sitting down. She sits in the chair across from my and then begins talking.

"So, I found a place that will help you deal with your eating disorder," she tells me, "They will also help with your OCD and anxiety too," she stops for a second to let me process what she just said and then moves on, "It's in the Capital, and it's a lot of money, but I would be happy to pay to help you."

"NO!" I say standing up, "I don't want to go anywhere. All of my friends are here."  
"You'll make new friends, and I want you to get better. This is my entire fault. If I could have been a better wife, then your father wouldn't have left and you wouldn't have all of these problems," she says starting to cry again.

"Mom, don't cry," I say, "I'm programed this way. You didn't do anything."

"Annie, I need you to get better," she says.

"I will," I tell her, "I'll go to the guidance counselor at school."  
"What about your eating disorder? You've lost twenty pounds. You're ten pounds under weight."

"I'll eat," I tell her, "I won't starve myself anymore."

"I can't keep track of how much you eat," she says, "I'm not always home."  
"Well I don't want to leave. If I don't gain ten pounds then you can send me away," I say, "Deal?"

She sighs, "Deal."

Johanna (POV)  
Thankfully my foster parents aren't home. Although that could mean that they went to the bar and are having a drink. If that's the case then I need to get out of here. They usually come home drunk and will want to hit me. They're great when they aren't drunk, however, sometimes they get drunk twice a week usually. They're really depressed, because they lost a kid many years ago. It's not their fault. I grab my bag and stuff in clothes for tomorrow. I then crawl out my window. Usually when this happens I go to Cato's house. He's my cousin, and his dad doesn't mind me being there. I make the way to his house and knock on the door.

"Hey Johanna," he says, "DO you want to sleep on the couch again?" he asks me.

"Yes please," I say following him to his room. He has his single bed and then a pull out couch that I usually sleep on. Just as I'm getting under the cover Cato asks me something.

"Do you think Clove likes me?" he asks me.

"I'm not sure," I tell him, "I don't talk to Clove that much. You guys are in the Careers together so you spend more time together."

"Does she ever talk to you?" he asks me.

"No, I'm a loser to her," I say.

Cato (POV)  
"You're not a loser," I tell her honestly.

"Then why am I not in the group?" she asks me.

"Because you punched Glimmer when you were eleven," I say, "You're enemies."

"It felt so good though. It was worth it," she says, "Why do you like Clove?"

"Because she acts tough and mean, but she's not. Have you ever talked to her when she's not around Glimmer? She's amazing, and smart, and is so pretty."

"Why wouldn't she like you?" I ask him.

"When you aren't around Glimmer, you're nice, and handsome, and smart too," she says, which causes me to blush.

"Thank Joe," he says.

"No problem Cous," I say.

Peeta (POV)  
"Madge stop it!" I yell trying to get my phone back.

"NO! We are deleting that picture of me. It looks awful," she says.

"No, please it's so funny," I say trying to grab it.

I hear a small beep and then Madge hands my phone back, "It's gone."

"You're no fun," I tell her.

"Were you not going to post that on Facebook?" she asks me.

"No, I was going to post it on Instagram," I tell her.

"See, people would have seen it," she says.

"You care way too much about how you look You need to let lose sometimes," I say.

"Easy for you to say. You're in the careers," she says, "I'm not."

"Wait, what?" I ask her.

"Well, I mean. I want to be in the careers, and I have to be perfect. One day Glimmer will want me in it," I say.

"I can ask her to let you in," I tell her, "I mean you're a good dancer." Glimmer won't let her in. She has blonde hair and so does Madge. They look a lot alike, the only difference is Madge has blue eyes. Which are nicer than Glimmer's green ones.

"Really?" she asks me, "Thanks." She pulls me into a hug. When she pulls away she gives a smile that's so genuine I feel bad.

"So, are you excited for the dance season?" I ask her.

"I'm so excited. Our team is great. I'd love to have a solo this year," she says.

"Me too. I only had one last year," I say.

"How do you feel about having new people on the team?" she asks me.

"They're good, and seem nice, so I'm happy," I say, "Plus that Katniss is really pretty."

She smiles, "You have a crush!"

"No," I say, however I say it a little too quickly so it sounds like I do have a crush.

"It's okay I won't tell her… plus I can help you get her," she offers.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll help you get Katniss and you help me get into the careers. Deal?" she asks me.

"Deal," I say shaking her hand.

Finnick (POV)

I look at my younger brother Tate, "So, I saw you talking to Prim today."

"Yeah, I was," I say, "She seems nice."

"Have you noticed that Annie has gotten a lot skinnier over the summer. She's al skin and bones."

"No, but why do you care?" he asks me. I care, because I care for Annie. We've been friends ever since we were five. We grew apart when we were ten, and then were on the Elite Team last year. We don't talk much, but I still deeply care for her."  
"Isn't Prim pretty?" Tate says.

"Not with the teasing again! I meant for her age. I'm seventeen that's weird."

"No, I meant I want to date her," he tells me.  
"But you just met her," I say.

"But she's so pretty, and everyone is like Prim and Rory will date. Why can't we date?"

"Because he's hip hop, and you're ballet. People like you don't date people like her," I tell him.

"That's not fair!" He says, "Ballet can date a hip hop."

"Well she's good at lyrical, and ballet can date lyrical," I say, "But they will get a duet, and will probably get pretty close."

"You are the worst motivational person ever. It would be nice if you were more, I will help you get Prim."

"I can't force love!"

"BE my wing man please."  
I don't know why I agree to this. Maybe I'm tired, or high on cleaning supplies, or maybe it's the fact that his puppy eyes makes me uncomfortable, "Fine. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," he says smiling at me.

**That was a lot of POV, but those will be the most common POVs used. I'll update right away if I get ten reviews, however, if I don't I'll be slower. Maybe a day or too. But I'll try to get a lot of updating back in before I head back to school. **


	3. Off the Dance Floor

Olly (POV)

"Olly," says my mom.

"Yes," I say trying to keep my eyes open. I'm so tired. For some reason I couldn't sleep, so I stretched all night.

"I'm going to be going away for four days. I have to go to District One for business, but your father will be back in two days," She tells me, "We plan to meet each other in District Five."

"Do you miss him?" I ask her, "This is the longest that he's been gone."  
She smiles, "Yes one month is a really long time to be away, but I'm used to it. He's had this job since you were two. That's how we afford the Victor's Village."

"I better get to school," I say grabbing my backpack.

"Yes you should," she says picking up my cereal boll, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I say giving her a hug, "If you want to have someone sleep over that's fine. Being home alone can be scary."

"Mom, I'm sixteen, I think I can handle being home alone," I say in my tough guy voice, even though the thought alone scares me.

"I know you can handle it. I just didn't want you to be lonely, but have fun at school today," she says.

"Bye mom."

Katniss (POV)  
"Prim hurry up!" I say banging on her door, "We're going to be late!"  
She opens the door enough so her head could pop out, "Hey, I care about how I look. It's the first day of school… show some pride Mrs. Everdeen!"

I smile, "Prim, I'm wearing jean shorts, and a button up shirt. This is nicer than what I usually wear."  
She opens the door again, "Oh, so you are. Nice job Mrs. Everdeen."

"Prim, hurry up," I call while giggling.

"Katniss, stop yelling!" My mom yells from her bedroom.

"You should use your own advice," I yell back. Prim opens the door and steps out. She's wearing a casual flowery dress with a brown belt and red flats.  
"You look beautiful," I say hugging her.

"Not as beautiful as you do," she says.

"Yes you do. Your hair is so shiny!" I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it.

"Hey Katniss," says Gale.

"Hey Gale. Prim you ready?" I ask her.

"Yep," she says running to the door.

"Prim, aren't you forgetting something?" I ask her.

"Backpack," she says running back into her room.

"That'd be nice, considering we're going to school," I call to her.

"Katniss, whose at the door?" mom asks me.

"No one!" I call back.

"I'm no one?" he asks me.

"Just go," Prim says shoving us out the door.

Clove (POV)  
"Clove," Cato yells from across the hall. Some of the kids look my way and I stick my head into my locker in attempt to hide, "What are you doing?" he asks me.

I pull my head out of the locker and awkwardly smile, "You know searching for my books." He peaks inside the locker and raises his eyebrows.

"There aren't any books in your locker."  
"Hahaha, That's right, thanks for reminding me," I say taking off down the hall. I can't comprehend why I get tongue tied around him. We're best friends. We've been best friends ever since I moved to District Twelve. He also was from Two, so we had something in common and looked the same. We naturally gravitated towards each other.

"Hey, want to see that movie?" He asks me.  
"What movie?" I ask him.

"You know the book we read?" He asks me.

"Cato, we read like fifty books a month," I tell him.

"Beautiful creatures," He reminds me.

"The movie's out!" I gasp.

He nods his head, "Let's see it after dance," he suggests.

"But dance ends at eight," I say sighing.

"Well the movie starts at eight fifteen," he tells me, "We'll be out of the theater by ten forty five."

"Well okay," I say, "I just have to ask my grandma."  
"You have a grandma?" he asks me.  
My eyes go wide at what I just said, "Oh, um my parents are out. So my grandma is visiting." I then try to get away however he follows me.

"I didn't know you had one. You never mention her. What's her name?"

"Uh… um H-her name is… is," I say trying to think of a fake name.

"I-Is is," he says.

"It's Emma," I say.

"Can I meet her?" He asks me.

"No, she has company anxiety like my mom," I tell him.

"Oh, but I thought she got it from her dad's side," he says.

"No, it's from my grandma's side. I don't know what are you talking about. Why would I make that up?" I say laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, peachy. Well I got to go," I say running down the hall. Great he's not suspicious at all now.

Peeta (POV)  
"Katniss is in our homeroom," I whisper to Madge.

"No way," she says trying to find her, "Katniss!"  
"Don't call her over," I say covering my face.

"Do you want to talk to her or not?" She asks me.  
"Not," I say.

"Not what?" she asks. I look up and see her staring down at me. She looks so pretty, but unique. Maybe that's why she's so pretty.

"Um, that I'm happy to be in this homeroom," I come up with.

"He's not happy to be in this homeroom," Madge explains to her.

"Why?" she asks us looking at her papers, "It's nicer than my old homeroom."

"Abernathy… yeah he's a drunk," I say.

"Then he won't notice if I happen to sleep in by mistake?" she asks me.

"N-no no no…"

"He won't notice," Madge says saving me again, "I usually do the attendance, so I'll check you off."

"Thanks," she says smiling. Madge kicks my leg and I yelp in pain.

"Sorry Peeta," she says and whispers in my ear, "Talk to her."

"Uh," I say clearing my throat, "So you excited for stuff." I hear Madge slap her forehead and sigh.

"He means excited for dance."

Finnick (POV)  
"Hey Annie," I say as she walks by me.

"Hey Finnick," she says giving me a smile, "How have you been?"  
"Good," I say, "I went to Four in the summer. I was visiting my grandparents." Annie and I are both from Four. She moved here, because something happened with her parents, so her mom moved her to Twelve, and I moved, because of my parent's work.

"Did you get to do some fishing?" she asks me.

I smile, because after all of this time she still remembered that my favorite hobby was fishing, "Yep. What did you do during the summer?"

"Well my mom was away for most of it, so I was home. I read a lot of books, and saw some movies."

"Did you hang with anyone?" I ask her.

"Not really. I invited Clove over, but she was busy with her mom and dad. And Glimmer wouldn't come over so I didn't try." I look at her see something not quite right.

"Are you sure that you're okay?' I ask her.

Annie (POV)  
I know that he senses something is wrong with me, but we're not close anymore. We usually don't even talk this much.

"I'm fine, it's not your place to worry," I tell him, "If something was wrong, but nothing is wrong."  
"Okay, well see you at lunch."

"See you."

Johanna (POV)

"Hey," says a voice from behind me. I turn around and see that it's Katniss.

"Hi," I say stuffing my bag inside my locker.

"I'm Katniss," she says.

"Thanks brainless," I say, "You're the new girl on the team. I obviously know your name. Everyone's been talking about you."

"Yeah and I know it's not all nice either."

"Yeah, welcome to high school," I tell her.

"Do you want to eat with Madge and me?" she asks me. I usually sit alone, because no one offers me to sit with them. For a moment I'm a little touched.

"Fine, I have no one else wanting to sit with me today."

Rory (POV)

Prim and I enter the cafeteria and I go over to the lunch ladies, "Hi Rory," says one of them.

"Hi, Sae," I say. She places her surprise soup in a bowl and hands one to me, "Thanks."

"What is this?" Prim asks me.  
"The meat is wild dog. Just eat it. It's pretty good," I tell her.

"I love wild dog," she says.

"How do you have wild dog?" I ask her.

"Katniss gets me wild dog sometimes," I say.

"How?"  
"Um.. The store."  
"That's not sold at the store," I say wondering if Katniss hunts like Gale and I do.

"Doe Katniss hunt?" I ask her.

"No," she says quickly.

"Rory," Glimmer says motioning for me to come closer. When I'm close enough she asks me. "What do you think of Prim?"

"I like her," I tell the careers, "She's fun, smart, nice, talented."

"Tell her that she can sit with us."

"I don't like the Cafeteria Tables," I tell her, "But does this mean that Prim is in the group?"

Clove is the one who responds, "Yes she's in the group."

"Clove, that's my job. I say who's in the group," Glimmer snaps.

"Sorry," Clove says blushing.

"So what you're not sitting with us?" Glimmer asks me, "You're allowed to now."  
"If I sit with you guys than everyone's going to know that I dance," I tell her.  
"That's what you're worried about?" she asks me.

"Well I have a reputation, and I can't be called twinkle toes," I say.

She gives me a blank stare, "Why do you care what the other guys say?"

"Why do you care what others say?" I snapped.

She looked shocked at first, but then fluttered her eyelashes and said, "I asked you first."

"Well," I say stalling until I notice how close I am to Glimmer's face. I pull away and then take a step back.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later," I say walking back to Prim.

She looks upset for some reason, "I didn't know you were friends with Glimmer."

"Well I am, and so are you," I say

"I thought she was mean," Prim whispers, "Why would I want to be her friend?"

"Look, she's mean, but she can be nice to me you know. Plus she's the leader of the Careers," I tell her.

"The what?"

"The careers, it's a group. Not that many people are allowed into it, but they want you." I say.

"I don't want to be part of an exclusionary group," she says, "That's mean."

"Look, the only reason why I'm with them is because it's easier being friends with them than not. If you don't join them, than you'll get worms put in your bag, or worse."

"But my dad said not to give into peer pressure," she argues

"She's really not that bad," I assure her.

Clove (POV)

"It was the weirdest thing," I tell Cato.

"What?"

"Today, after lunch," I say flashing back to what happened.

_I was walking to class and then all of a sudden I got pulled into a closet. at first I was freaked out, but then I saw the pink nail polish and realized that it was Glimmer. _

"_What is wrong with you? I thought you were a psyco!" I whisper yelled_

"_Clove, I have a confession," Glimmer says ignoring me._

"_What?" I ask her feeling my heart rate quicken like it always does when I'm about to hear a secret. _

"_I like Rory," she whispers. After hearing this I was thinking about fainting. _

"_No, he's from the Seam," I tell her. _

"_I know, but he's just so cute. And nice, and funny," she says. _

"_He's fifteen, and you're sixteen," I reminded her. _

"_One year, that's not that big of a deal," she says. _

"_But him and Prim are becoming close," I say. _

"_You need to help me keep them apart," she whispered. _

"_No," I say refusing to take part in this. I can't keep two people away from each other. Plus Prim seems like a sweet girl. _

"_Are you my best friend or not?" she asks me. _

"_No, no I'm your best friend," I say sighing, "I'll do it." _

"_Great, love you," she says hugging me. _

"_Love you too," I say rolling my eyes, however it's dark in the closet so she can't see me do that. _

"_Remember it's a secret."  
_

"No way, she likes Rory?" Cato asks me.

"Yep, but you can't tell anyone," I say, "She told me not to tell anyone, but I kind of did."

"But she's supposed to date Marvel," He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Marvel has a crush on her," I tell Clove, 'But you can't tell Glimmer that."

"It's a secret as long as Glimmer's secret stays a secret," I say lifting up my pinky to pinky swear.  
"What are you guys doing?" Peeta asks us. We both look up and catch sight of ourselves in my locker mirror. We both let go of each other's pinky's and step ten inches apart.

Prim (POV)

"I don't want to go back to school," I say as I finish my ham and cheese sandwich.

"Neither do I," Rory admits, "But we can't skip, it's the first day." He actually skips school? "I don't always skip school," He says as if he could read my mind, "But sometimes school gets too much."  
"I never skip school, Katniss would find out," I say sighing.

"You're really close to Katniss aren't you," he notices.

"I guess," I say shrugging my shoulders. I like Rory, but I don't know if I can trust people. In District Ten I told my best guy friend personal stuff about my family, and he told people. The next day I was the freak at school.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, "I think it's nice that you and your sister are close."

"That's not it," I tell him, "It's just so many thought are going through my mind right now."

"Come on let's just skip school," he suggests.

"What would we do?" I ask him, "I can't afford to go to the movies."  
"We can just go to the meadow. I'll show you my secret spot," He tells me.  
What's the worst that could happen? "Sure."

Katniss (POV)  
I sigh in frustration, because I have no clue where the hell I'm heading, "Do you know where you are going?" Says a voice that I recognize. I turn my head slightly to see that it's Peeta.

"Yep," I say in hopes that he'll leave me alone.

"No you don't, just tell me where you're going," He says stepping closer to me. I hold my breath and try to calm myself as he steps closer. I have a lot of trust issues, and don't like being helped. I hand the paper over and turn my focus to the floor.

"Oh that's room two, it's on the other side of the building. I'll take you there," He offers.

"You can just tell me where to go, I wouldn't want you to be late for your class," I tell him.

"I took Grade Eleven History in the Summer, so I have a free period now," He says. After a few seconds of walking in silence he speaks, "So, what other subjects do you take?"

That's a little random, but at least he's being friendly, "I take Drama, Gym, History, English, French, Writing, Math, Life, and Voice."

"I do all of those things, except I do art instead of Voice. I'm not the best singer."

"My sister Prim, is really good at singing, and acting," I tell him, "And doesn't it suck that we have to take Life."  
"I know," he agrees, "Most stupid class invented. I think I know manners, and stuff."

"Apparently Effie teaches it," I tell him.

"Good god, last year we didn't have to take it," he says, "I saw the baby assignment though. The grade twelve's last year were all walking around with their "husband/ wife, and trying to take care of a plastic doll."

"I would suck at that assignment," I say, "I'd make the worst mom ever."

"I'm sure you'd be alright," he assures me, "How hard can it be to take care of a doll." I'm kind of sad when we get to History class, because I like talking to Peeta. He's so unlike every boy that I've ever met. So is Gale. Gale is more like me. Closed off, but a fighter. Peeta seems more gentle and happy. We're opposites, but I like his calm spirit.

"So bye Katniss, see you at dance."

"Yeah, bye," I say.

Prim (POV)  
"Hello Prim," Rue says as she enters the dance studio, she looks very upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Well you know Thresh?" she asks me.

I don't know him that well, but I still nod my head. Rory and Tate who were nearby step closer to see what she's going to say.

"Well, his grandma passed away last night, so now he's moving back to District Eleven to stay with his cousins. Apparently they need his help there, and he can't afford a house now."

"So he's off the team?" I ask her.

"Yes, and he was our best lifter. None of the other boys are strong enough," Rue says frusterated.

"Hey!" Rory says, "Offensive."

"It's true," Tate tells Rory.

"Oh yeah," he says and before I know it his arms are around my waste and he's lifting me into the air.

"Put me down!" I scream.

"Say the magic words," he jokes.

"Rory put me the f*** down!"

"Someone's a little feisty," he says, "Say I'm the best lifter."  
"Rory's the best lifter," I scream. As my feat return to the floor a sudden rush of angry energy bursts out of me.

"You little!" I scream running after him.

"Okay everyone come to the center," Cinna says signaling that class is starting.

"This isn't over," I say to him as we step into the room.

"So as most of you know we lost Thresh as a member of our team today," Effie says, "However, as we saw over there some people are trying to fufil his spot as the lifter." Rue, Rory, and I giggle.  
"We've decided to name this week duet week. Each of you will perform a duet with the partner that we have given you, Annie will not be dancing this week, because of various reasons, so there will be one trio. This week is tap week," Cinna tells us as he goes over to post the list. Everyone rushes over to read who there partner is.

**Rory and Prim**

**Madge and Cato**

**Katniss and Gale**

**Peeta and Glimmer**

**Marvel and Madge**

**Olly, Finnick, and Johanna **

**Tate and Rue**

**This should be interesting. **


	4. Duets

**It's been a while. What can I say I was busy and going through some tough things regarding bullying. But I'm back! Please review. **

"What about me?" Clove asks Cinna.  
Cinna looks rather uncomfortable when he delivers the next lines, "Well we feel like you need to work on your technique."  
"_I _need to work on _my _technique?"

"You are a fabulous performer Clove," Effie says, "And very flexible, but your turns are sloppy." Clove looks mortified. I'd probably be too. She walks over to the corner and starts warming up without another word. I turn to Gale who looks really excited.

"By the way," Cinna says, "We've also taken the liberty to assign songs and styles."

"Katniss and Gale," Effie says, "You guys are from the twenties. You'll be dancing to rag time music, and Katniss you'll be a flapper and Gale a gangster."  
"Gay," Gale mutters under his breath. It does sound stupid.

"Madge and Cato, will be doing a country song. Your song is Merry go Round by Kacey Musgraves."  
"Peeta and Glimmer will be doing Rock. Your song is crazy train," says Effie."  
"Madge you have two solos," says Cinna, "You and Marvel's solo style is Folk and you'll be doing the song Ho Hey by the Lumineers."  
"The trio will be doing pop and your song is Want You Back by Cher Lloyd," says Cinna.

"Prim and Rory will be doing hip hop style of tap and your song is Love the Way you Lie."  
"Tate and Rue is doing Lo fi and your song is Crazy For You by Best Coast."  
"I'm with Cato," Madge whines to me.

"He's not that bad," I say.

"I've known him longer than you have," she says still whining.

Prim (POV)  
"This is awesome," Rory says, "We can make a story out of our song."

"I don't like this song," I tell him, "It makes me sad."  
"Why?" he asks me.

"It's personal," I say. The truth is Katniss had a boyfriend who she likes to forget about. He used to abuse her. And she kept going back to him.

"So want to get started?" he asks me.

"For sure," I say. Rory and I work really hard on our dance. By the time class is over we're almost done.

"So how's your dance?" Rue asks me.

"Great how's yours?" I ask her as I take a swig of water.

She rolls her eyes, "All Tate does is look over at you."  
"Why?" I ask her.

"I think he likes you," Rue says. I just shrug my shoulders. I grab my belongings and then leave with Rory.  
"What do you think we should wear?" Rory asks me.

"Well it's hip hop style, so you and I both have to look like hip hop or R and B artists."

"True," Rory says just as we arrive at my house, "Well see you later."  
"See you."

Katniss (POV)  
"The next day I can barely concentrate in class, because I'm so tired."  
"You okay?" Peeta asks me.

"Me?" I ask him.

"Yes."  
"I'm just tired," I say.

"Did you get a bad sleep?"  
"I didn't get _any _sleep," I say.  
"Well do you want to sit with us at lunch?"  
"Whose us?" I ask him.

"Me, Madge, Annie, Finnick," he says.

"Sure," I say.

"Katniss and Peeta!" snaps Haymitch our History Teacher.

"Sorry," we both say. After class we walk to lunch together. It's pizza for lunch which brightens my day a little. When me and Madge sit at the table Finnick throws a questioning glance at Peeta. He answers it with a shrug.

"So Katniss and Madge I'm throwing a party at my house," Finnick says.

"Is it a dance party or school?" I ask him.

"Dance, although I've invited everyone in the studio," he says.

"Finnick's house is huge," Peeta tells me.

"Madge's house is bigger," Finnick states.  
"I'm in the Seam," I say, "I live in a box." I notice that Annie is being every quite, and that there is something going on between Annie and Finnick.

"Annie are you going?"  
"I don't know," she answers, "My mom will probably say no."  
"Even if it's at my house?" Finnick asks her.

"Especially if it's at your house," Annie says before getting up and leaving. Finnick gets up right after her leaving us all feeling awkward.

After a few moments of eating in awkward silence Madge says, "Did you hear there is a school dance?"  
"No," I say.

"It's in one week," she says.

"Girls are supposed to ask guys," says Madge.

"Well F that," I say.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks me.

"I don't have the courage to do that."  
"Yeah it can be pretty tough," Peeta says.

"He's never asked a girl to dance," Madge says.  
"There haven't been any girls that I want to dance with," Peeta says.

"Same," I tell him, "I've never slow danced with a boy."  
"NO way!" Madge says, "You both have never danced with someone?"  
"No," we both say.

"Then you two should totally dance together at the dance," Madge says, "It'd be funny."  
"Sure," I say.

"You are so on Everdeen," Peeta says.

Annie (POV)  
I try to keep the tears from coming but they do.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asks me.

This is the moment. I think to myself. This is the moment when I'm going to tell Finnick, "The problem is I've had a crush on you for forever, and then we stopped talking, and now I'm probably going to get shipped away, because of my eating disorder, and I'm such a freak, and-."  
I feel his lips crashing onto mine. For a second I let myself enjoy the kiss before pulling away.

"Is this a good time to say I like you too?" Finnick asks me, "And you're not a freak. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
I'm too stunned to speak at first. Finally I manage to say, "Yes."

Peeta (POV)  
Effie starts explaining to us the fact that we're going to be put into groups and have to take care of a baby. I roll my eyes, because no one would want to be with me, since I dance. It's too hard, because I'm always busy. I look around and see how many dancers are in the class. Katniss, Clove, Cato, Glimmer Gale, Prim and Rory. Why are they even in this class? Did they skip? Plus don't we do the babies next year?  
"Prim and Rory are a pair."  
"Katniss and Peeta."  
"Clove and Cato."  
"Gale and Glimmer."  
Wait a second was I just paired with Katniss Everdeen? She taps my shoulder and smiles, "Congrats it's a boy."

**Kind of a set up chapter, but it's going to get more exciting. **


	5. The Proposal

**I'm back! I didn't get that man reviews on my last chapter, so I'm wondering are you liking the story? If not why not? Let me know I'm open to suggestions. **

Katniss (POV)  
When I'm first paired with Peeta I'm a little upset, because I wanted to be paired with Gale. Gale and I are better friends, and Peeta is kind of shy and quiet. However, I try to be friendly.

"What should we name it?" Peeta asks me.

"Considering it's not real, I don't care," I tell him.

"What about Orion?" he asks me, "He was a hunter." My eyes go wide, "I know hunting is illegal now, because animals are endangered, but I like the name."  
"Sure," I say.

"Class!" Effie says to get our attention, "I've made a mistake. We're not supposed to give out the babies yet."

"Isn't this the baby project?" Peeta whispers.

"I have been given permission from the school for this class to be your only class for two weeks. It's at the beginning on the year, so you won't be behind at all, because right now it's all review from last year," she says, "This project is supposed to teach you the harsh reality of life. You will be given a fake life as well as job that will earn you fake money that can buy all of the food and items that you will be using in the coming weeks." I look around the class and see sheer horror on their faces, "You were paired up, that person is now your spouse. You will be battling this project together. After the first two days you will be given a baby. You must take care of it. And try to treat each other with respect. The baby has a chip that records everything you say while you are near it. So please return the babies and get to know your soon to be spouse. Tomorrow I'll be expecting the guys to purpose to the girls."

"This is crazy," Peeta says.

"Whose house does the baby stay at?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah," he says, "Effie!"  
"During school hours it's Ms. Trinket," she reminds Peeta.

"Sorry," he says, "But whose house does the baby stay at?"

"Oh yeah, you'll be given a house depending on how wealthy your family is," she says.

"What!" I say. Someone is going to get pregnant.

"Your parents all signed a paper at the beginning of the year," Effie tells us, "We are giving you all a huge responsibility, you must not ruin it."

"How are we going to take care of the baby during dance class?" I ask Peeta.

"Well dance is with Effie, so I think we're fine," he says.

"Shouldn't we be doing this in Grade Twelve?" I ask him.

"Yes, I guess they wanted to do this in Grade Eleven," Peeta answers, "And why is Glimmer, Prim, and Rory in this class?"  
"Glimmer was held back a grade I think, and Rory and Prim both had a free period so they took this class," I say, "I can't believe we have to share a house."  
"Well I'm good at baking, what can you do?" Peeta asks me.

"I can… I'll clean up," I suggest.

"Deal."

"Katniss and Peeta your turn to pick your life," she says. I place my hand in the bowl and pull out a slip of paper.

**Famous, very wealthy makes 10 dollars a day (Average person makes 5). Lives in the Victors Village.**

"Sweet," I say.

"This is the key to your house it's number Twelve in the Victors Village," she tells us.

"Awesome," we both say. We turn away from Effie and walk to the back of the classroom before freaking out. "We're in the Victors Village!"  
"They have like five bathrooms in one house!" Peeta says.

"And a walk in closet!"

While on break at dance class I ask Gale, "So how's your life?"  
"Glimmer and I both live in the Seam, which she is very unhappy about, and I make one dollar a day."  
"Peeta and I both make ten dollars a day and live in the Victors Village," I tell him.

I can see pure jealousy on his face, he's about to respond when Peeta says, "Honey, I need help purposing."  
I laugh, "Why?"  
"I don't know you enough to say thing about you."

"I got to go," I say to Gale, "See you when the break is over."  
"Do you got any hidden talents?" he asks me.

"No," I say.

"Yes you do," he says.

"She can sing," Prim says.  
"No I can't!" I tell him.  
"Her and out dad makes the birds go silent when they sing… or when dad used to sing."  
"Get out of here!" I say to Prim.  
"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Rory says.

"What?" Prim asks him.

"I haven't purposed yet, meaning we're dating," he says.

"Oh," she says and then giggles, "Lets get out of here!"  
"Do you play any instruments?" Peeta asks me.

"I play the guitar, piano, violin, and bass," I say.  
"Wow, I only play guitar. I also love to paint and draw."  
"Let me see one of your drawings one day," I tell him.

"Let me hear you sing," he says.

"I don't do this for anyone, but since we're getting married it's a deal," I say, which is strange in itself.

His face lights up, "Deal then."

Clove (POV)  
"It could be worse Cato!" I say, "We could have gotten the Seam."  
"I guess," he says, "Our apartment building will be very cozy."  
"Yes it will," I say as I smile.  
"Gosh, it seems like we met yesterday and now we're getting married," he says as a joke.  
"I know, you were that chubby kid that I met who couldn't throw a ball and now your Captain of the football team," I say.

"You were that short girl that had braces," he says, "And now your you." We stop when we reach our apartment. I feel weird having no bags with me, but Effie said there would be clothes inside the apartment. We enter the building and walk up two flights of stairs and enter room One. It's kind of run down, but now horrible. It has a small kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms.

"So how's your duet going?" I ask him.

"Fine, it probably won't place, but it's good enough," he says, "Are you still traveling to the competition with us this week?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "I don't want to waste money if I'm not dancing," I tell him.

"Since when do _you _care about money?" he asks me, "You live in the penthouse of the nicest apartment building in District Twelve."  
"Why waste it though," I say, "Plus I need to watch the baby."  
We both look at each other and then burst out laughing, "This is so weird, we're best friends and we have a child," Cato says.

"I know, that did sound kind of weird coming out of my mouth," I say as I'm laughing.

"Well, I'm tired," Cato says. I look up and notice a camera. I guess Effie will also be judging how we act at home. I check all of the other rooms and notice that they're not any cameras. I open the closet and look for pajamas.  
"These clothes are horrible," I say.  
"Well we're poor," he says. I change into a pair of white shorts and a white tank top, then crawl into bed. Cato crawls into bed beside me. This is probably weird for some people, but we've done this before. Usually after Finnick's parties we usually crash at his house. Plus we're best friends.

"I'm worried about Jo," he says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Well whenever her foster parents are bad she sleeps on my pull out couch," he tells me, "What if something goes wrong?"

"She's your cousin right?" I ask him.

"Not officially, but basically yes," he says, "You know I'm kind of done with Glimmer."  
"Why?" I ask him.

"She's mean, and gossipy. Plus she's not the best dancer," he says, "Why is she the captain?"  
"I don't know, who else would be?"

"Katniss," he says.

"Katniss?  
"I like her a lot, she's a little cold, but she's a really good dancer. Her and Gale have some cool choreography."  
"She is good," I say, "But how can we kick Glimmer out?"  
"Not sure," Cato says.

"Well I can't just abandon my friend."  
"She's not your friend," he says, "I'm you friend."  
"You're both my friends."  
"I'm a better friend though."  
"Yes, you are."

Katniss (POV)  
I think Peeta and I were a little immature when we saw our house. The squealing that I did, and the look in Peeta's eye, was kind of out of character. Of course I noticed the camera's in the kitchen and felt mortified.

"Well I'm tired," I yawn.

"Me too," Peeta says.

"I'll take the bedroom with the green walls."  
"I'll take the ones with the orange." We walk upstairs and I look inside the closets. There are tons of clothes. I put on a pair of striped pajama shorts and a purple t-shirt.  
"I like your hair down," Peeta says when he sees me.  
"Thanks," I say. I crawl into my bed and fall asleep.

Peeta (POV)  
I hear a terrifying scream and shoot out of my bed, "Katniss!" I scream. I run into her room and find her lying in her bed. I guess she's having a nightmare. I shake her and keep yelling her name until she wakes up.

"Peeta," she says and then starts crying. I climb into her bed and hold her until she stops crying.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"I don't mind," I say. We then fall asleep. I wake up to Katniss shaking me.

"Sorry about last night," she says when I open my eyes.

"It's fine," I say, "I get nightmares too."  
"After you came I was fine," she says.

"Glad to help," I say. We both start getting ready for school. The clothes in the closet are a little nicer than my usual attire. I put on a pair of Capitol brand jeans and a white T-shirt. I then brush my hair as usual. I look like a cleaner version of myself. Katniss looks stunning. She's always beautiful, but now, I can barely tear my eyes off of her. She's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with combat boots and a black one shoulder top that has a flower pattern. Her hair lays in beach waves.

"You ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yep," she says as she gives me a smile.

Prim (POV)  
Rory and I are the second richest people in the class. We're both in aw of our house. It's a yellow house that has wood floors, and is very airy and bright. I love it. Rory and I had a lot of fun last night. We watched a movie and talked about ourselves.

When we arrive to class most of the couples look angry. The only couples that don't look like they want to kill each other are Peeta and Katniss, Rory and me, and Cato and Clove.  
"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen," Effie says to get out attention, "You are now going to have to purpose to your "girlfriends"."

"This better be good," I joke to Rory.

"It's going to be good," he says. She places her hand in the bowl and pulls out a name.

"Gale you will have to go first," she says, "May I remind you, it has to be a truthful engagement, you can't just say random things."  
Gale rolls his eyes and gets down on one knee, "Glimmer, when I first met you I thought that there was no way we were going to be together," he says with no emotion at all, "I mean I'm from the Seam and you kind of called me a Seam rat for my whole life, and I called you a spoiled, I can't say the next word in class, but now that I know you better I have come to realize that sometimes you can be kind of nice. And will you marry me." The whole class stands silent. That may have been the worse proposals ever. Although Gale and Glimmer are complete opposites.  
"Okay," Effie says to get the ball rolling, "Peeta you're up."  
"Well it'll be tough to follow that overly sweet proposal, but here I go," he says with a nervous laugh. Everyone laughs at his joke including me.

"Katniss, when I first laid eyes on you I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. Your brown hair, Olive skin, I thought that I had no chance with you. Then I saw the way you danced. It made me stop what I was doing and look at you. Over the time I've learned that you play the guitar, violin, piano, and can sing. There's nothing you can't do. I love everything about you, will you please be my wife." We all are silent this time, but from aw. Those were by far the nicest words anyone has ever said to Katniss.  
She blushes, but looks happy.

"Thank you Peeta," she says, "Next is Cato." Cato walks up to the front and giggles before he begins.

"I'm sorry, this is kind of weird, but here I go," he says, "Clove we're best friends. We've always been best friends. I never thought we would be anything other than best friends. I'm so hot and talented and you were in the knitting club."  
Everyone bursts out laughing including Clove, "I'm kidding. I was me and you were this beautiful girl, who had an amazing laugh and smile, and was hilarious. You also are a really good dancer. I promise to take care of you, even though you'll end up taking care of me. I mean you can throw a knife from across the roof and hit every single time." Everyone laughs again, "Funny story she was aiming for my head, but I ducked." Everyone laughs again, "That is why I love you will you marry me?"

Everyone claps at the beautiful but funny proposal.

"Rory," Effie says. I feel nervous, although I don't know why.

Rory gets to the front clears his throat and then speaks, "When I first met you I thought I blew my chance with you. I spilled my ice cold drink all over your pants, However, you didn't run from me. At first it was hard talking to you, because you were so beautiful. I mean your blonde hair is gorgeous, your eyes are stunning. But I found out that even though you were so beautiful and talented, you also had a huge heart. You find beauty in everything. When I'm around you I'm happy and I feel better. You're not only my "girlfriend", but you're my best friend. Which is strange for me because I don't have friends. No one wants to hang out with me, because apparently I'm scary, but you don't find me scary, and now I'm rambling on, but will you marry me?" All of the things he said were so sweet.

"All of the things I said were true by the way," Rory says when he takes his seat.

Finnick (POV)  
Annie and I have talked about everything that we have missed in the past few years. Now I have Annie and I'm never letting go of her.

"Fin," she says using the nickname that she used to use for me, "What time is the party tonight?"  
"Since we don't have dance tonight, it's at seven," he says.  
"I can go by the way," she says.

"That's great!" I say as I lean down and kiss her.

"So want to go to my house and get set up for the party?" I ask her.

"Sure," she says. We turn down my street and walk into my house. My parents are away on a business trip like usual.

"You can stay over if you want," I suggest.

"I want to stay," she says, "But I'll get in huge trouble."  
"I just don't want you to go home," I say. Annie's mom seems to be a huge problem on Annie's disorders. I've always hated her mom. She acts like she cares, but she just wants to get rid of Annie.

"I'll say I'm sleeping over at Glimmers."

"Glimmers not at the party," I say.

"Why?"  
"I didn't invite everyone," he says, "I invited you, Cato, Clove, Madge, Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Prim and Rory."  
"Oh boy," Annie says, "You are stirring the pot."

**Review, they make me write faster. **


End file.
